Conventionally, a brassiere 23 as upper underwear has brassiere cups 24 to be put on the breasts to cover breast parts and fixed to the bust by means of belt side portions 27 of belt 25, belt back portion 28 and straps 26 in order to dress the bust of a woman esthetically, as shown in FIG. 7. For the bust to be shown more beautifully, there have been invented brassieres of the type configured to put the breasts up and closer to each other in a manner to protrude them in front, and brassieres of the correcting type (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 9-95806 for example). Because such brassieres of the type configured to put the breasts up and closer to each other sometimes make the user to feel pressure or tightness during exercise or breathing, a brassiere using plural materials that are different in stretchability from each other for the user to feel lessened tightness (see Japanese Registered Utility Model Publication No. 3042861 for example). As mentioned above, brassieres with partial improvements associated with cup shape and stretchable materials have already been invented.
However, a brassiere that is modified only in its material cannot sufficiently accommodate expansion and contraction of the chest (particularly, parts adjacent the ribs) during exercise or breathing. For this reason, such a brassiere cannot make the user feel free of pressure or tightness.